1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method to provide a user interface (UI) and a photographing apparatus applying the same. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a method to provide a user interface (UI) related to photographic techniques and a photographing apparatus applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras have come to be used by most camera users. In contrast to film cameras, a digital camera does not require film so there is no burden when taking numerous photos. Therefore, in general, a user may photograph the same object several times to select the most desirable photo.
Also, as digital single lens reflex cameras (digital SLRs or DSLRs) have spread among general users, the general users increasingly wish to take higher quality photos.
However, users must have a basic knowledge of the camera in order to become skillful in photographic techniques of the camera. Additionally, users should become acquainted with terms related to the photographic techniques of the camera.
Furthermore, in order to take high quality photos, users should take numerous photos and then review the taken photos in order to select the most desirable photo.
As described above, in order to take high quality photos, the users need to learn about the photographic techniques of a camera, to become acquainted with terms related to the photographic techniques of the camera, and to check numerous photos taken.
In using a camera, users wish to more easily take high quality photos. Therefore, there is demand for a camera with which users can photograph high quality photos more easily.